First Lady
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: Her husband became the President of the United States. Now Regina must adjust to her new life while raising two children and the possibility of another. How will life be for the Locksley family as they begin the next four years of their life. In this story of love, strength and promises. Non magic AU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay super long authors note.

I would like to say a big thank you to Lucy and Olivia who had supported me since they found out I was writing this, honestly it is only the beginning and you have already coped with so much fangirling and moaning about this story, and honestly without your support I probably would not be writing this story. Especially as I was going to quit writing fanfiction. Secondly I would like to say thank you to Jennifer, who has been my friend in this fandom for months and who also helped me to not give up on writing and who is always there for me. I love you all.

I also want to say thank you to all of you on Twitter who have been encouraging me to write this story, expressing your joyment over me writing this story. And to every person who reads, reviews, follows and favourites this story, who is going to follow the journey this story takes. I thank you all, every review you make on my stories is one of the reasons I carry on, they make me smile and motivate me so just know that they mean so much to me and I love you all for the support you are going to give me through this story.

This has took so much research and so much consideration. I have done loads of research over the first lady job, and believe me either I am looking wrong or there is not a lot. All I have to work with is speeches and bits and pieces I can find.

Anyway enough. Or else this will be as long as the intro. I hope you like it and don't forget to let me know what you think.

Thank you.

* * *

First lady

Intro.

Yesterday had been a tiring and long day, however worth it. After all the years her husband had been working within the government, after all the setbacks and work he had done, Regina's Husband had finally at the age of forty became the President of the United States. A man born in America, raised in England, however kept his heart in the states. He had met Regina here, in America when they went to the same college, he had wanted to get into American politics, where she had been looking into business and activism.

The two of them had been having lunch one day, out in the courtyards of the college, when they were twenty. Where one of their mutual friends introduced each other to one another. Regina and Robin had instantly hit it off, however Robin began dating a woman named Marian, they got married and at the age of thirty-three Robin had a son. Prior to that, Regina herself had adopted a baby who she had called Henry, when she was twenty-five.

Just a year after Roland's birth, when Robin was thirty-four, his wife passed away. Regina was his support throughout the difficult times, helping with Roland so Robin could still progress through his career and once the grieving, and the loss of his wife became more bearable. Him and Regina began to date when they were both thirty-six.

At thirty-nine a year before Robin took office, just before his campaign for President began. Him and Regina had got married.

It had been a beautiful wedding, Roses decorated the building and Regina wore a satin, white dress that had a long trail, her hair loosely curled and flowing freely. It had been a lovely day, full of tears of happiness and love. It was the perfect wedding, their two sons standing with them at the altar, the then five year old gleaming at the couple as he watched them get married, the older one happy his mom finally had true happiness.

They really were happy, and now after everything they had been through. They also had this to look forward to. Regina had spoken to the former first lady about the duties and responsibilities of being first lady and Regina had sworn she would do everything in her power to carry on the work of these phonemical women before her. She promised to support her husband through the next four to eight years.

Yesterday, was Robins Inauguration day. The day the new president makes his oath to take office, the first day marking his term as President. Regina and their two boys had stood by his side as he made his pledge to America to protect and do what was right for the country, tears had formed in her eyes, from the pride and love she felt for the man and how far he had come.

That night they had headed to their new home, and arrived in their new room, once the two boys had settled into theirs. It was amazing, their rooms in this place was nearly two rooms of their old house. Each boy had a living room in their bedroom. However, Regina and Robins were the best. Leather sofas, flat screen TV, a mini kitchen just through an arch way, and a massive on-suite bathroom with a mini pool size bath. Oh, and Regina's favourite part, the walk-in wardrobe with a smaller room next to it filled with heeled shoes. It was literally every woman's dream.

She felt so lucky to have Robin in her life, and she was ready for the next four years. Yes, it was going to be hard at times, and managing two children was going to be difficult. But Regina was prepared to do it. And she would serve as the country's first lady, doing her duty as the wife of the President, however she would also be a mom to her two boys. Helping them to grow and learn life in the White House, her and Robin also learning. However, they were a family. And together they could do anything.

They had also talked about expanding the family. Regina had mentioned to Robin about wanting A baby to add to the family, however, they had agreed to wait until after the campaign and see about it once Robin became President if he became elected. So as promised once he had won the election, the two of them had agreed and decided they would wait until everything settled down once they had moved into their new life. And again last night they spoke about it.

After the election, in which Robin won. They spent the last few months as a family, spending as much time as they could together, between Robins duties as the forth coming President and electing people to be part of his work force. She and him had spent several nights, having dinner just the two of them as they talked about the future of the next four years. What it would mean for them. Making choices that they both were happy with. And agreeing on different things.

They had what could only be described as bigger than a king size bed, and it was so soft and comfortable, and Regina once thought hers was. But then she felt this one and it was literally heaven. Plus, the curtains stopped the winter sun from filtering from the outside, stopping the morning wake up, by a light in her eyes.

Just outside their bedroom, was the west sitting room, the room next to it the second-floor centre hall that lead to a smaller hall and the east and west bedrooms where their two sons were. There was a private kitchen for the family, connected to a dining room. The yellow oval office was, connected to the centre hall, the room Robin could use as a private office. The second floor was pretty much the floor for the family, apart from the east side.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, everybody for your support in chapter one. And all the support on my social media as well. If you haven't got me already on twitter please add me alloutlawqueen as I add sneak peaks and do polls. And do not forget to please review here.

I hope there is not too many spelling or grammar mistakes. But if there is I apologise. This chapter was so long that there is a chance I have missed some of them.

I also apologise for the rubbish part smut at the end of this chapter, I have never really written any before so if it is not good please give me time. I promise I will work on it and hopefully next time it will be better. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter one.

The sun filtered through the large, pale curtains of the master bedroom, of the residents building. Singling Robins first proper day as President. After a lovely, comfortable sleep on their new, only described as larger than king size bed. His eyes faltered open as he looked toward the front of him where the windows were letting some of the light in. Regina and Robin had decided to go for a different approach to their bedroom to what former presidents had. Whereas the head of the bed would normally be up against the West wall of the room. They had decided to have the bottom of the bed against the massive windows, each side of it just bordering onto them.

To the East side of the room they had the door to the living room, a fireplace and the door to the corridor of one of their bathrooms. On the west, through the wooden door there was Regina's dressing room, accompanied by the master bathroom. Just next to the fire place, was a cream coloured sofa, they had decided to decorate the room with bright, welcoming colours. Pale colours decorating the walls and décor of the room. A similar situation with the dressing and living room, where the living room had been painted in a light blue, the dressing room was a pale red, signalling one of Regina's favourite colours.

Next to Robin the stirring of his wife, Regina made him lean up slightly and turn his head. Her eyes flickered open, him being the first sight she seen on the beautiful, winter morning. Her sleep, ridden brown, whisky eyes met his blue pools as she gave him a pale smile, having not got her make up on. The man replied with his own, gentle, loving smile. As he moved his hand to her shoulder, gently caressing the exposed skin that was not hidden by her strap sleeved night top.

"Good morning my love." He spoke, the love flowing from his words. And the brunette sighed, licked her lips, moistening them from the fact they were dry, before giving her reply.

"Good morning." A quiet, gentle, tired tone came from the woman below him. The woman continuing to look at her husband, with the most content of looks, and if she were completely honest she really was content with him. She loved him so much, to the fact she had cried from happiness last night as they danced around, in a slow, body pressed up dance in the Yellow Oval Room. The night had flowed through the window. Creating a starlight glow, a horizon of stars and lights for miles. Which would not have been possible if it wasn't for the early night sky. They had gone to bed pretty early that night, 8PM, they had a busy day. Parades, speeches. And so much more, that when the day ended they just wanted to go to bed, refresh their brains and get ready for the next four years of their life.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, being the all concerning husband. Caring for his wife. Regina gave a 'hmm' with a small smile, painting her features.

"It was fine, I love this bed." She emphasised the 'love' in her words, the bed was so comfortable. So, elegant. It was like she was floating on air, there was no weight above her. The only thing she didn't like was the space the bed had, her and Robin were the type of couple who slept cuddled together. So, either side of them there was a massive gap as they both laid together, close.

"What's the time?" Regina asked after a couple of beats, and Robin turned to look at the clock, that was on the east wall. 7AM, they should probably get up and get ready. He turned to face her again, a small frown on his features. "We should get up now." He announced to her, but Regina just smirked despite the fact they now had to get up. They really did need to be ready, Robin had a meeting at 9AM and Regina was due to tour the house at 10AM, she had already had a tour but she wanted to have one with Roland, where she could explain to him better what each room was and what they did in each one. A tour guide for the house, one of the staff had been asked to join them in case Regina herself got confused or got lost.

"But we have not made love our new bed yet." The playful tone of Regina and her delicate wording made Robin groan. They really did not have enough time to be messing about, even if this was passionate love making they were talking about. The man shook his head, it would have to wait until later, after all as long as the day went well he should be finished by 5PM with an hour in his private study to make sure everything was the way it should.

"We will have to later." And with that, knowing one of them would have to take control. Because if they did something, Robin was sure there would be a knock on the door soon from a member of staff. Robin got out of bed and made his way around the bed to the other side of the room, entering the dressing room, and into the bathroom.

The staff didn't go into the family area of the house a lot, it was for them to live a part of their life a normal as possible. However, if Robin needed to be somewhere urgently, or they were taking him to a meeting, or for any other reason. The staff did go into the family area. Regina had asked, however, that unless she was busy with her duties that she still be the one to feed the kids, dress Roland, and generally maintain the family area. The staff had reluctantly agreed.

"Hey that's my bathroom." She shouted, in a joking voice to which Robin replied with.

"It's the master bathroom, I am the master." Regina giggled, he had actually given her a sexual reference, probably without even realising.

However, she was going to wait until he returned into the room to make a joke. So, she could bite her lip and smirk, and tease. Maybe even use it tonight for their private time.

So instead, Regina went for a different reply. "But it is next to my dressing room." And honestly, they were acting like children, not the bloody President and first lady of the United States. But that was what the two of them were like, they could be silly, joke about and just have fun. However, when something was wrong or they had to be professional they could turn serious in a matter of seconds.

Regina got up from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown that she had placed on a side, and so what if it wasn't exactly neat where she had put it? This area of the house was hers and she would do whatever the hell she liked. Yes, Regina was very stubborn and didn't like being told what to do. So, it was probably best Robin was the President, not her, despite the fact he wanted to give her lots of responsibility, due to her professionalism and how smart she was.

After putting the silk, snow coloured gown on and walking through the room into the West Sitting Hall.

The West Sitting Hall was a long, large room. Used the same as a family room, instead normally Presidents didn't have A television in this room. They had put one in what was meant to be the Presidents Yellow Oval Room, stating that the kids could have two hours of TV, One hour each a day. And Robin could still use it as his library and one of his many private studies.

This room, had two sofas facing each other in the centre of the room, a coffee table placed in the middle, another lounger placed at the edge of the room, against the Tiffany Window, which was shaped as a moon crest. It had long hanging curtains down to the floor, and were lilac in colour, similar to the colour of the walls. The floor had laminate wood.

Just as Regina arrived in the room, the stomping of a six-year-old could be heard echoing as the young boy, Roland entered the room through one of the many doors. He was still in his pyjamas, little cars on the shirt and bottoms. His curly hair all messy from sleep. He ran to Regina, and hugged tightly to his legs. She was such a mother figure to him, He knew even at the young age she wasn't his birth mother, but she was the closest he had to one and she really did love him like he was her own.

"Mommy." He said in the sweetest, tiniest voice as his small arms wrapped around her legs, a small giggle leaving the brunettes lips as she gently pried him off her so she could kneel and return the hug. Her arms wrapped around him, as his little ones once again wrapped around her, the two exchanging in a gentle cuddle before he was practically jumping and running around the place. He had so much space to just run about and luckily, they had avoided having to many breakable things about, because Roland was a very clumsy child sometimes.

Soon the teen walked in, with a less enthusiastic approach.

"G'mornin mom." He said softly too her despite his tiredness. Henry was always respectful to Regina and Robin, and he was so kind toward her, she hardly had to tell him off. And he was always willing to help, a lot like Roland although he struggled to do as much as the rest of the family could. The young lad was wearing a while, cotton pyjama set and socks to keep his feet warm.

"How did you sleep?" Regina asked as she watched him enter, and give a greeting.

"It was good, much nicer than the bed I had." They both giggled, because yes, these beds were definitely better. Regina nodded when her giggle subsided and headed for the kitchen, she needed her morning coffee and was sure Robin needed it too. She opened the door to the room next to it and where the kitchen was.

The kitchen was a mix of white and varnished wood, giving the room a modern look and style. It had a central counter and ones around the side, gaps where the fridge and oven were placed. The cupboards were filled with food, and the draws had utensils and dishes. The lady walked over to the kettle and picked it up by the handle and took it to the sink, filling it with water and placing it back down, turning on the stitch and turning it to boil.

She leaned against the side, just having a few seconds to herself before turning around and getting two cups out from the cupboard above her. She placed them down, getting two spoons from the draw and grabbing the sugar by the kettle, one spoon full for Robin and one for her. She then placed the caffeinated coffee into Robins and decaf into hers. She didn't know what it was about caffeinated coffee but she didn't like it, and honestly did not know why she drank it at all.

Soon the two boys walked in, wanting breakfast.

"Mommy can I have toastee?" Roland asked, sweetly as he looked up at Regina with big, dark eyes. And he was so adorable. Regina nodded and got down a plate before walking to another cupboard and getting the toast. She knew where everything was because when they stocked the kitchen, in fact the family area she had done quite a bit of the work and told them where she wanted things.

Regina took the brown bread out of the bag and put two in the toaster before walking over to the fridge getting the butter and milk out. She put the butter on the side next to the plate and went over to the cups putting water and milk into them. As she did she continued talking asking Henry if he would like some breakfast.

"Yeah, could I have toast as well please?" Regina 'hmm'ed her reply as she continued going about the kitchen getting the boys breakfast ready. "Would you like drinks?" She asked as she finished buttering the toast, the two boys sitting at stools at the counter, something Regina thought was probably something White House families did not do but when did she care about that? Roland struggled getting up on the stool so Henry helped him onto it as Regina furrowed a brow, hoping he would be fine sitting there. She handed them the food as both boys replied.

"Yes please." They pretty much said in sync. Regina smiled and walked over to the cupboard where the glasses where kept as she asked;

"What would you like?" She got two glasses down and walked over to the fridge, the two boys saying they would like juice. So, she got the carton out and poured them both it, it was one with the water already added so she didn't have to worry about that. She handed them the glasses and put the carton back in the fridge.

The two boys had breakfast as she went over to her drink, placing the warm beverage in her hands, cupping the drink with them and taking bits of the steaming drink.

That's when her husband walked in.

"Good morning Mr President." Henry joked, earning a smirk from both Regina and Robin as he placed his lips against her in a short, gentle kiss as he picked up his own drink.

"Good morning, I think it's first kid?" He said not quite sure of the terms for the family. Regina just drank her drink, pretending this exchange between father and son was not funny. Because she knew they were trying to tease each other with the terms of names they now had as being in the presidential family.

"I was going to go into the office and see the morning headlines." Robin stated after a moment. He still had half hour until he had to go to the main office, so enough time to have breakfast and walk there. After all it was only the next building so wasn't even that far.

"I will join you." She looked at Henry for a moment before asking. "If you are okay looking after Roland? We don't want him seeing the media, or as little of it as possible." Henry nodded, not being able to speak as he was having a drink. Regina smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before her and Robin left the room and went to the Yellow Oval Office.

They walked into the room, and the name really did not disappoint. The rooms walls were painted yellow, and the furniture was a mix between cream and the famous colour of the room. It had a table and a few chairs near the windows and a sofa and rather large tele on the opposite side. It was quite light due to the bright colours.

They sat down on the comfy sofa, the coffees abandoned in the kitchen due to them finishing them quickly before going. And Robin picked up the remote and turned on the TV, changing the channel to one of the news ones.

A brunette female, was sat at a desk reading out the main headlines that day.

"Book leaked, find out how this writer unintentionally revealed their plot for a story they had been writing." Regina groaned, how on earth was that news?

"Drowning man saved by teen."

"Seriously, how is half of this news? Like I understand how the second one is but about a book?" Regina moaned as she heard the headlines, a few more being read out by the reporter.

"You are the first lady, you could do something about it." Robin suggested, and honestly, she didn't think she had that much power. Not enough to entirely change the news, after all it would be the same for every country that had a news broadcaster. They had White House media which to some aspect they could control but in general she couldn't really change it. Maybe, she could get her voice out there and see how many people wanted it to change? But being first lady going against the media was risky.

"And to our top story-."

The channel changed to a video of yesterday's events as a man began talking.

"Crowds gathered the streets of Washington DC yesterday as the next President of the United States took on the Presidency, making their oath to office." The news went to interviews of people as they said about how wonderful the new President was and how amazing the day had been. Before it went back to the studio and the woman began talking again.

"So today is the first full day of the President, we are going to talk to our political reporter, Rosie Mesa." The reporter turned to face the blonde as she came into focus. "Hello, Rosie." "Hello." Replied the blonde, as she smiled, to the reporter. "What can you tell us about the first day in the White House, what would it be like for them right now?"

"well it's quite difficult to tell. All families will experience this differently, but what we have heard in the past is that it can feel overwhelming and quite emotional the first day. I mean they are waking up and it's like 'oh my goodness, I am the President of the United States, all these people rely on me' and it is a new house, new life and everybody is going to have their eyes on them for the next four years."

"Obviously they have only been married a year. Do you think it is going to be a strain on their marriage? We know they got together during a difficult time in the Presidents life?"

"All marriages have problems and this will be the same, what you have to remember is they live where they work and they really need to be able to get a balance of home and work life. They are both still humans so they still need to go out together and have meals together, and still do things that married people would do."

"Okay, we will talk to you again soon." She said, due to the fact they had time limits to how long they could spend on each thing at a time. The news reporter turned to the desk. "We will be, keeping live updates of the white house as we await the moment the President makes his first appearance today. We have the media waiting at the White House and will keep you updated and interviews with people as the President has his first full day in office."

Robin turned his head to Regina.

"How about I make my first appearance in style?" He asked with a smirk, Regina turned her head to him, curious to what he was thinking.

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Well I could go to the balcony, I mean the media is going to be all over the place so they would see me." He said as he grinned.

"Or we could open the curtains and stand at the window snogging." At that they both laughed, they really were immature. But of course, they would never let their childishness get in the way of their professionalism or protection of the country. So, the both of them knew they were not going to do that.

"I am going to have breakfast and then go to the office."

"Okay. I will have a shower, make sure the boys get ready as well. Me and Roland are going around the House and even though Henry is probably going to stay here I do not want him lounging around the house all day, even if it is his first day at his new school tomorrow, and he has his last day off today." Regina said as Robin turned off the TV and stood up putting the remote away. Regina got up herself and the both of them went to get ready, Regina having a shower and Robin telling the boys to get read and having breakfast.

When both was done, they met in the Sitting Room as the two boys were somewhere in the family bit.

"I will see you later." Robin said, brushing Regina's hair back with his fingers, a gentle smile now gracing her now made-up, painted features.

"I'm going to miss you." She stated as she kissed his lips, just a short soft, loving one before he had to go.

"I will miss you to." He said, when they had broken from the kiss. And with that they left the closeness of each other and Robin gave the boys a hug each and a 'love you' and 'good bye' and left.

The boys walked into the Sitting Room, where Regina was still standing. Watching at a distance as her husband went to start his first day as President. And she felt like she was going to cry, Regina didn't know why. But she felt sadness, why was she feeling sad? She did not know. Maybe it was just from how powerful and weird and it just wasn't something you experience every day. Yes, for years they had been in the media, he had worked closely with the former President, never really working in the White House. But this wasn't about the media or anything like that. Her husband had one of the most powerful jobs in the world.

"Mommy, when are we gonna go walk?" Roland asked, he knew that he and Regina were going to have a walk of the house, he didn't really know why. He didn't understand all of it that much. And he had only seen a bit of the first floor and the family floor. He did not realise there was more to the house, when they had got out of the car, he had only seen the entrance so he wasn't really in the know to how big this house was.

Regina was really struggling to keep her emotions at bay, so she looked at Henry not answering Roland's question.

"Would you be able to look after Roland a minuet? I just have to do something." She managed to not let her voice tremble or show any emotion that would alarm the boys as she spoke, and she stayed until Henry gave her the 'okay' and as normally as she could, Regina made her way into the bedroom, before making her way through the Hall and into the Yellow Oval Office. She knew she really should not be doing this, but Regina needed to know what was currently going on so she snakingly took the remote in her hand and as a few tears began to fall, sat down on the sofa.

She turned the TV on and it went to the channel it was on earlier, however she didn't really like that one. Despite it being one of Robins favourite so she turned the TV to one of her favourite news channels. This time it was a male reporter, sitting behind the desk with the title at the bottom of the screen saying. 'US Presidents first day in White House, full day coverage.' A news bar at the bottom reading 'Breaking News' as the stories were titled as they scrolled through the bottom. One of them saying 'US President spotted going to Oval Office.' She had left the boys quite soon, in fact a matter of seconds after Robin, so she knew he wouldn't be there yet. And it proved her point when the media were waiting the cameras facing the doors Robin was going to be leaving to go to the Oval Office.

And then soon enough Robin was walking out of the doors and through the tears, Regina could not help but smile at her husband as she got to see him. Interviewers crowded around him as they tried to ask him questions, and then the feeling of wanting to protect him went through Regina. She really wanted to look after him and push the now crowding media away from him.

"Mr Locksley, Mr Locksley." They shouted as they held microphones and cameras to him, and Robin raised his hands doing a quiet down motion before speaking.

"You can all have your interview when you have calmed down." And Regina could not help the small laugh that left her lips as she heard her husband be authoritive. It was quite funny, him being like that. Telling them they would get when they want when they were more calm. She watched as the media calmed down and slowly began asking questions one by one, as microphones were held to him so they could all get the full review.

"President Locksley. How is your first full day in the White House going to be like?"

"Well, it is going to be busy. But I am hoping that a lot of results will come out of today, and it will be a great start to this term." Robin had learned the meaning of, quick and snappy replies.

"How about your first night in the house?"

"There wasn't really a lot. We just put the boys to bed, had a talk and then went to sleep ourselves." Robin said honestly, not mentioning the dance. Because that was between Regina and him.

"Any way, I will do a full meeting later, I have a meeting to get to." He said before he tried pushing past the media, not before they asked one last question to which he answered, about if Regina would do an interview with them today or not. To which Robin replied. "I am sure she would not mind, just ask her before bombarding her with questions." And with that Robin pushed through the crowd, saying 'good bye' and he left the cameras as he went to his office.

Regina stood and left the room. Walking into the hall, she checked herself in the golden bordered mirror that hung on the wall by the door she had just left and removed any smudged make up with the tissue that was on the table near it. Once she had done that, Regina patted down her white shirt and skirt and went to find the boys, who were in the east bedroom (Henry's room), playing with some of Roland's toys. She walked over to them and kneeled so she was at the little boy's level.

"Hey, little man. Are you ready to have a look around?" Roland gleamed, with a nod. And stood up taking the small toys in his hands and running off to his room to put them away. At age six, the young boy had already learned to be neat and put his toys away. And Regina guessed that it was a good thing that she didn't have to teach him to do that while they were in the White House. Everything was quick and snappy, and you didn't take time to dwell on anything really.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked, sensing Regina's behaviour from earlier. He didn't think there was a lot wrong. After all she managed to hide it pretty well from her boys, but henry did have the ability to read her like a book. So, could tell there might be something wrong. Regina just stood and nodded.

"I'm fine, just all this. Well it can be a bit emotional at times." The young male nodded in understanding as Regina smiled and gave him a hug, goodbye. And left the room finding Roland ready and standing in the corridor outside their rooms waiting for her.

"Right are you ready?" She asked and Roland nodded, with a massive dimpled smile. And together they walked out of the family area of the House. Making their way down the large stairway of the building, passing a few staff members and guards as they went along. For the most part the house was secure, media only being able to stand outside the house and the general public being allowed in by invite. Regina had Roland's hand in hers as they strolled through the residence of the House, the First Floor being shown to him first.

They walked through the Entrance Hall, the room was a pale coloured, cream colour. The floor was made of white and pink marble. It was quite a large room, that was open planned into the Cross Hall, which had a red carpet running through it. They walked from the arch that separated the hall from the Grand Staircase and made their way into the Cross hall. The first thing they were welcomed with was the doors to the Blue Oval room, which had flags either side of it, with two mini arches with statues. To the sides of them were two more doors. To the West was the Red Room and to the East was the Green Room. Either side was the East Room and the State Dining Room. She showed Roland all the rooms before they made their way down to the Ground Floor and showed him around there.

"Mommy." Roland said before they went around to one of the wings of the house, the areas the President and First Lady work (the first lady normally using the East and the President using the West.) Regina turned her head down and looked at him, putting some strands of hair behind her ear that fell down due to the tilting of her head.

"Yes, Roland?" She asked, softly and gently to the young boy who looked up at her with his big saucer eyes.

"I'm bored." And of course, he would be. He was a six-year-old and they really did not find walking around looking at rooms and the purpose of them interesting. Regina had tried to make it as fun as possible and give them both sometime just the two of them, but it was really difficult when most of the rooms were either offices or conference rooms with no child friendly stuff in them.

Regina simply nodded in understanding before conjuring an idea in her mind.

"How about we go find something more fun?" Roland nodded just as a member of White House staff walked by, which wasn't unusual to see.

"Excuse me?" She walked over to the young female, Roland following still holding her hand.

The young blonde turned her body to face Regina, a small smile grazing her features as she looked at the woman in front of her and the young boy.

"Yes, First Lady Locksley?" And wow, it was weird hearing that. Regina had not been called that to her face yet and it was really strange. It took her aback for a few seconds before she replied to her.

"Is there anywhere that would be entertaining for a young boy?" The staff member thought for a few seconds before replying.

"Well, there is the outdoor play area but it is a bit too cold. There is bowling, a cinema. Well it is a theatre but there is a screen where you can play movies. Um, you could take him to the third floor I am sure there is something entertaining there. Unfortunately, there is not a lot. However, there is a lot of rooms you could maybe turn one into something for his interests."

Regina was quite impressed with the females help and gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you." The woman just smiled before turning to carry on with her job. "One more thing." She turned around once again.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Catherine, Catherine Onasas."

"Thank you, Catherine." And with that the young female smiled again and continued with her work. All the while not realising that Regina had a plan for her.

Regina took Roland back up to the family area of the house, the young boy instantly going to Henry's room to look for him and tell him a bit about the house. Regina decided to check her phone for messages seeing one from her son which read 'Hey, mom. I decided to go for my own tour. If you get back to the family bit before I get back I will see you soon. Love Henry X' Regina smiled and heard Roland go to his own room, probably to play with his own toys. She waked into her dressing room and sat down on the chair near her dresser. Toward the far side (farthest away from the bedroom.)

Suddenly, she heard the door shut and the running of feet with a quiet shout, and it would not be so quiet if she wasn't rooms away from him "Mom." Come from Henry.

"In here." She called back, and then she once again heard the thud of feet and as she turned her head, seen her son walk into the room.

"This place is amazing, like there is so many rooms." Henry sounded, for once quite excited. For him being a typical teen, it was rare to hear him so enthusiastic about things.

"That's good to hear." Regina smiled. She thought for a second before continuing. "I know I have already got you to look after Roland once today, but Mary Margret and David are not moving into their new home until later today so she can not look after Roland. Would you be able to for a bit?" Mary Margret and Regina knew each other since they were children and Mary Margret loved children. So, when Regina and Robin were working she would babysit Roland when he was not at school. When Robin had become President she and David said they were going to move close to the House so whenever needed she could look after the boy and provide Regina with a friend near.

"Sure, I know you are busy." He replied, understanding. He had heard all the things the First Lady did and Regina's plans. With that Regina smiled and stood up before going off.

First things, first. The media wanted an interview with her, and although she was not going to do one today she was prepared to agree to do one tomorrow when she had settled down a little.

She walked over to the house phone and looked down the list of speed dials on there. She wasn't very sure of who she should phone about this. She seriously did not know who on earth she was meant to contact. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it and there stood was her friend, Tink. She had been named after the fairy in the classic film Peter Pan, and the resemblance between them. She had golden locks and she loved green, and she always wore dresses. Tink was one of Regina's best friends, and when they said goodbye to each other before Regina left for the White House the two of them cried. It wasn't like they were not going to see each other, she had actually come to see Regina on her first day there so that was proof. But they were not going to see each other as often. Being that it was near daily they did.

"Oh, my goodness. What are you doing here?" Regina could cry from happiness. She loved her closest friend.

"I am telling ya, trying to go through security. Even with that pass you gave me."

"I know, I'd probably be stopped if I went out without the President for the day." The two of them giggled before Regina gestured for her friend to come in. The blonde walked in and gasped.

"Oh, my goodness, Regina this place is amazing." Exclaimed the young female, when Regina had closed the door.

"Wait until you see the bed, it's massive."

"I bet, and springy?" Regina rolled her eyes and did a giggling sigh. Of course, that would be something Tink would ask. Gesturing to the question of 'have you two had sex yet' and no, Regina and Robin hadn't, annoyingly the man had enough sense to stop anything happening and making himself late for his meeting this morning.

"We haven't tried the capabilities of the bed except sleeping. Last night we were too tired and this morning Robin had a meeting early."

"Aww, that's annoying." Regina nodded.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Is that the moment you ask for your personal butler to come make me a drink with the finest champagne you have to offer?"

"No, I do not have a personal butler. In fact, none of the staff really come here, unless they have permission. Only really the guards out there. I asked if I could oversee this bit of the house."

"You could have four years of being housework free, and you decide you want to do it?"

"It gives me something to do, and we have electronics so I do not have to do a lot." She shrugged before walking with her friend into the sitting room.

They sat down on one of the sofa's and they continued to chat. And Tink had told Regina about some surprising news about her and her boyfriend, that they were going to move close to the White House like Mary Margret. After all, the town Regina use to live in was slowly one by one moving close to the House. They were all quite close in the town and so not seeing Regina, Robin and the children, they were missing them. Soon Regina would have to ask for an estate to me made for them all.

Robin returned later that day, after a busy day of meetings, paperwork and all the other stuff that a President had to do. Regina was sitting on one of the sofas, her back to the kitchen, doing something on her phone when the man walked in and sat down next to her. She turned her head and looked at him with a small smile before putting her phone to the side.

"How are you?" She asked as she leaned back into Robins embrace. His arms wrapped around her as she leaned her back against his chest.

"I'm good." He replied as she relaxed into her man's arms a small hum leaving her lips. "How are you?" He asked, and it was nice. It was peaceful, just the two of them talking about their day.

"I got upset earlier but apart from that it was fine." Regina admitted to which Robin furrowed his brows in concern. He didn't like to hear Regina getting upset and was always immediately concerned and worried about her when she said that there was something going on. So, he hugged her tighter before asking;

"What happened?"

"Just after you left, I just got a bit upset." Robin sighed, he wished he had been there for her.

"I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault." She said quietly, and it wasn't his. How was it? He couldn't help his job and Regina couldn't help her emotions. They just sat on the sofa together, wrapped up in one another for a while. Enjoying the comfort of each other. Regina really did love Robin with every part of her person and now she had him by her it was all that she needed. Just being with him, even in quietness was enough.

That night Regina and Robin were lying in bed, after a busy day. Tink had told her that her and her boyfriend actually had a house for a few months and were moving in that day, and the sneaky girl. But Regina loved her and she loved the fact her friends were doing so much for her and Robin. Mary Margret had messaged her saying that her and David had moved to their new house, just a little away from the House. The boys hadn't seen her for a few days so under the safety of some of the White House's security the two boys had been taken to her house to spend the night.

Regina wasn't very happy about it, asking her friend who had just moved in several times if she was sure about the boys staying there. She had told her it was fine and after all her and Robin should be able to spend the evening child free and be able to finally relax after a busy few days. So, the boys went over and now Regina and Robin were in bed.

"You know what we said a few months ago? About having a baby?" Robin asked and Regina turned her head.

"Yes, I do. But if you are not ready yet I understand."

"No, I am. I just, I do not know if it is too soon. I will have one with you whenever you want and I do not care what everybody says. But I want you to be ready and I do not know if it is too soon."

"You know how long I have wanted a baby with you." She simply said, because if it wasn't for him deciding to go for President she was sure she would already have a baby with him.

"I know, but do you think we need more time to settle into everything?" They had a big change in life, and so if it was too soon for them. He did not want to rush into anything Regina was not ready for. Although he knew how much she wanted a baby and during the time she was pregnant would be enough to settle into the house and prepare for the baby. But it was her choice, because she was the one to carry it. At the same time both of them had to be ready.

"Honestly, I am ready. But we both need to."

"At the end of the day you are the one who needs to be ready." He stated. "But I am when you are."

"I think that is our answer."

"So, you want to try?" Robin gleamed and Regina smiled, yes, she wanted a baby.

Their lips crashed together, in a loving and passionate exchange. Lips asked for entrance as they explored each other's mouths, fighting for power until they needed air. Both their breaths heavy as they tried to control their breathing and the sudden need for each other. Robin looked deep into Regina's eyes for a moment, showing love and devotion to her. It was like he could read her, every emotion, every piece of sadness.

This time he seen passion, and the need to be connected to him. To begin the journey of sharing a truly special thing with him, that would grow inside her for nine months. Be a symbol of their love.

He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips to her neck, just gentle kisses and licks. Occasionally sucking on skin. He knew that one of Regina's favourite things was rough, but he also knew that sometimes all she wanted was to be cherished and tonight was going to be one of them nights. He just wanted to protect and worship her, gently.

As the kisses continued on her neck, Robins hands pushed up her top. Moving both hands within the top and finding two hardened buds. He flicked his thumbs over them electing a moan and gasp from the woman below him. He softly pinched and ran his fingers over them, moans, gasps pleas from his wife being heard amongst the silence of the night.

And she could feel it, the wetness pooling between her legs. She needed him there, and soon. So she in a breathily groan told Robin 'I need you, I n-need' and he understood. Carrying on with his left hand on her breast, he moved his right down and across her stomach until he came into contact with her lace underwear. She hadn't bothered about bottoms, after all the boys were not there.

He continued the movements on her breast as his hand pushed the small piece of material aside. And gods she was already so wet, the juices of her arousal covering his skilled fingers as he ran his fingers through her folds. She arched, rolled her hips against his hand. Groaning, moaning. Small noises that Robin loved leaving her lips. Her hair splayed around her face as shocks of pleasure found their way through her. Her eyes closed, until Robin asked her to open them. So, he could look into her eyes, so she could see him.

She opened them and brown met his blue as he found her clit and gently pinched it and rubbed tight circles against it. And she knew soon she would reach her peak.

"R-Robin I am gonna-." She tried to say, but the words wouldn't form, as her climax got closer and closer. The pleasure building inside her. And Robin could tell by how she was breathing, by the strain in her voice. The noises that left were of pure lust. And how she moved against his hands. "I know." He whispered.

And with a few more flicks to her nipple and circles on her clit. Regina let go, reaching her peak. Her image of Robin fading as stars appeared in her now shut eyes, black and white spots, her back arching. Waves of pleasure, rolling through every nerve of her body. As she reached her peak. A small noise of release leaving her lips.

When she had calmed down, the brunette opened her dark orbs looking at her husband.

He gently placed a kiss on her lips, just a small quick one. Before she began to slowly pull down his underwear.

They spent the rest of the night making love, climaxing together as they both calmed down from their highs and cuddled up to one another. Falling asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everybody who has followed and reviewed and to all your support on Twitter.

Warning there is smut at the end of this chapter. So if you do not like that then skip the end.

Thank you to Oliva who has Beta'ed this chapter it means so much to me for you helping to make this chapter better.

If you do not want to review on here and you have me on Twitter I am more than happy to tell me what you think on there. I always welcome DMs so don't feel shy about letting me know what you think on there if you do not want to review on here. Also if you have any questions about this story you can always ask, though I try not to give too many spoilers.

* * *

It had now been a few days since Robin had begun his journey of being President of the United States, and the family had begun to settle in quite well. Henry and Roland had gone to their new schools and Regina had started her duties as First Lady.

The first day of sending the boys to school though had been strange. Both Regina and Robin had watched at the doors as Roland cried, not wanting to leave his parents, and Henry didn't like the fact he had to go to school surrounded by security. They had gotten into black cars with darkened windows. The security of the white house assorting them to their schools that had high security to the point it was difficult to get out of the place let alone in. And only when the boys were driving off in their cars, to which Regina wasn't happy a young six-year-old could not be with his brother when he was scared enough as it was, did Regina allow the tears that she had pushed away in fear of her boys seeing and making the situation worse, release.

Robin had pulled her close to him as the boys drove off to their schools, her cries dampening the shirt he was wearing, but Robin didn't care, he wanted to be there for her and he had to admit it was quite difficult for him to watch as well. He never wanted to see his two boys having to go to school like that, but it was one of the disadvantages of being President, and after all, it was for their safety, and that came first. While he was President they had the most security anybody could have, and even if that meant his son's going to school like that, at least he knew that his wife and children were safe.

After school, the boys had returned home and told Regina and Robin when he arrived after his day at work about all the cool things they had done. For Roland, it was easier because the kids were not interested in politics, and thus, they had no idea that he was the son of the President. To them, he was just the cool new kid who everybody had gotten along with. For Henry, however, the kids knew the situation that Robin was not his real father and that he was the President. It caused mixed reactions from students, some who thought Robin wasn't going to be a good President disliked Henry, and then there were the fakes who just wanted to know him because of his father being the President. But there were a few truthful ones who didn't care if they were against Robin's Presidency or were for it, they were friends with him because of him not because of his status.

Roland had spent his first day getting to know the other student's and finding out what his level of his Literacy and Mathematics were. He was quite good at both so the teacher had given him some homework of adding and subtracting, and a book to read aloud to one of his parents so they could listen to him read and then write a note in his reading journal about how good he was, and how he was progressing. Regina had happily agreed to sit with Roland for a half hour in the evening going through the book with him, helping him pronunciation words he found difficult and helping him understand different words and phrases that he did not know.

Henry had been put into his groups when he had done a few tests to help find out what levels to put him in before he joined. He had seven lessons including English that day and had been given a load of homework to do. Luckily, he had been given an extra week than the rest of the students in his classes to complete it since he started school later than them. For another one of his subjects, he had been given a project to do, and then a few days later he got another one, one that the whole class got on the same day as well. The project he had been given at the same time as the rest of the students was a subject that he had already had since starting, and was already literally growling at it.

American Government.

He hated it. Especially when one of the students shouted 'but it's not fair, he has an advantage to the rest of us, he can just go to his father or mother' and then the teacher had replied 'well you should be nice to him and then maybe he will allow you to go to the White House to get some first-hand information' of course then the rest of the class had been nice to him. However, Henry was a smart kid and wasn't falling for it, instead, he agreed to take the ones who really were his friends to the White House.

It was not a big group, just him and five others, and he had asked Regina if she would be able to give them a tour and help them with the homework, which she had happily agreed to do. So, one afternoon after school, Mary Margret had Roland over her house as to not cause distraction when they were in the family area gathering work, they had asked the teacher if they could make it into a group project as they would all have the same information anyway, and he had agreed. So, now they were all teamed up ready to make it the best project possible, and the best thing about being a part of the White House was that they pretty much had a nonstop supply to anything they needed, all they had to do was ask for something and in the blink of an eye somebody was out getting it for them.

They had gotten huge folders, cue cards for when presenting their work, pens, poster paper and they had an endless number of computers in which they could use to make PowerPoints and get information, and they didn't have to spend endless amounts of time on the internet trying to find information, because when Robin was free he went to the Green Room where Regina had situated the group to do the work.

And if you did not realise, the girls had completely fangirled over meeting the First Lady, you could defiantly tell what they were like when they met the President.

Robin walked into the room as eyes turned toward him, there were four boys and two girls, four if you included Regina and somebody who worked in the House who was helping. The two girls ran over to Robin shouting 'oh my goodness, oh my goodness' as they stood in front of him, not knowing if they should be polite or just start going absolutely crazy about meeting him. The boys including Henry just rolled their eyes, they never understood girls when it came to their mad craze over people, although sometimes boys were just as bad.

"Hello, President Locksley," said one female who had light blonde hair and blue eyes. As she smiled sweetly at the man, and you would not guess how adorable she was acting that she was the same age as Henry.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mr President," said the other girl who had ginger hair and blue eyes like her friend. Robin had guessed from the boy that the blonde was Lisa and the ginger was Lilac. Henry had told him about those girls, and about the boys, Henry had a little crush on Lisa that both Regina and Robin were aware of, but he didn't want to ask her yet and he hadn't told any of his other friends or her.

"It is nice to meet you both, Henry has told me about you." Both girls blushed and smiled at him before going back to their work, after all, they needed to get it done, and as a group, they could not slack behind, they were the top students in the class.

Robin walked over to Regina and placed his hands on her hips giving her a smile to which when the girls looked up they gave an 'aww' and once again the boys rolled their eyes.

"Hello Mr President," Regina said quietly with a small smirk. No, she wasn't flirting, as such, she would never do that with a ton of Henry's friends about, as fun as it was to embarrass him, which she had already done enough already today, especially to the girls who had been asking her loads of questions and finding it so cool that they were with the First Lady, in her house, having been invited. It was rare for people to get the privilege of being invited to the White House and then to meet the family as well, let alone the President.

"Hello, First Lady." Robin leant forward and gave Regina a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eww, mom, dad, do you have to do that when my friends are here." Regina bit her lip to stop herself saying something inappropriate because she never really talked sexual things to her son unless he asked or it was to do with the whole 'educate your child' thing.

"It was only a kiss," she said before the two of them moved slightly away from each other to ease the boy.

"Right, do any of you have any questions?" Robin asked as everybody looked up at him before Lilac spoke up.

"Can we see the Oval Office?" And of course, they would want to see the most famous office in the White House, the President's office. Robin chuckled before nodding. "Of course, if you promise not to touch anything." All heads nodded with a few 'okay's' as they all stood from where they were on the floor writing on a big poster piece of paper.

"I'm going to take a break from all of this if that is okay with you?" Regina asked Robin as the teens got ready to go to the office.

"Sure, are you okay?" Regina nodded and smiled to reassure him before she left and he took Henry and his friends to the Oval Office.

Regina went to the family area, sitting on one of the sofas in the sitting area. She had gotten used to this room and it was soon becoming one of the favourites of the house. She was noting things down in a book about some of her plans for being First Lady. Over the time when Robin had been President-Elect she had been brainstorming ideas. Past First Ladies had become famous for charity work, helping people, and so many things that she wanted to do, after all, she had invested hundreds of pounds when she was younger on various charities that looked at helping poor children and families get the help, shelter, and essentials they needed.

She had already spoken to a few people and arranged a few public magazine and TV show interviews, it was surprising how many people wanted to speak to the First Lady, and now she was packed with interviews. Top magazines were asking for her to do photo shoots, and if it was announced, whenever she went out crowds of people would line up outside White House to get her autograph, it was mad.

Regina didn't like it, though, all the publicity. It wasn't the case of being ungrateful, or not wanting to socialise with these people, but it was the fact she was no longer treated like everybody else. She wanted to be equal to them and not somebody who was seen as better or more privileged. But hey, if her husband's job didn't entitle her to live in this big house she would be more than happy to live in her four-bedroom small mansion, but even that was not that big, just enough for them, two kids and for having more, or even a normal sized house would do perfectly.

Before becoming First Lady, apart from that time she had given hundreds to charity, she also used to make small weekly donations to charities and had become an ambassador to them while still giving money to them. One of them was to do with children who didn't have enough money for toys or any form of entertainment, just a dark dingy house. The charity allowed the children to go to a centre every week for a few hours over several days and actually get out and do something while socialising with other kids that they could relate to. That charity began to get bigger and soon had enough money to start helping the families get accommodation and heating, lighting, food, and entertainment at home for children.

She also wanted to help the working people who lived on minimum wage. Her friend Mary-Margret and her husband David used to not have a lot of money and were living in an apartment house. It was small, and although Mary-Margret was fine with it, Regina hated seeing her friend on such a low pay whilst being a teacher and her husband working his way through the police force. Finally, they began to get a steady income when he became Deputy Sheriff, and that was what gave them a chance to move with their friends to live near the White House.

The teacher had gotten herself a job at one of the local schools, not one Henry and Roland went to which the young boy was upset about. And David had joined the police force, which he had to admit there was a lot more crime in Washington.

That's what led Regina to give Mary-Margret the job of looking after Henry when he was younger, the little money she had. The young pixie-haired woman had nothing to do after work except grade papers and plan lessons, so while Regina worked, the female would look after Henry until Regina could pick him up. Regina would pay her for looking after him, and then when Roland joined the picture the female could not help but look after him as well. Regina gave her a bit more money for the fact she was looking after two trouble makers at that point. However, about a year ago, Mary-Margret had told her that it was more a privilege than a job to look after the boys, and now Henry didn't need to be looked after and the income they were getting was good enough, so they had agreed Regina would stop paying.

After a few hours of writing notes and preparing different things, Regina heard the sound of the family area door opening, followed by the fairly loud familiar feet of her husband. She looked up from the sofa and greeted the man with a smile before moving her work onto the floor beside her and gesturing for him to sit down by her.

Robin happily agreed as he sat on the soft, comfortable living chair, facing his wife who was sitting on it sideways with her legs outstretched in front of her.

"How are the kids?" she asked, also referring to Roland as he should be back around now, guessing her husband had seen the little boy.

"They are fine, I put a movie on in the theatre so we have some time to ourselves."

Regina let out a content hum before smiling. "It is good to be able to just relax," stated the brunette before she once again picked up the book and pen, looking down at the work she had been doing, which made her frown out of curiousness.

"Regina?" She looked up to the person saying her name. "What is that?"

Once again Regina looked down at her work before looking back at him. "I've been thinking of things I could do as the First lady."

"Are you going to share your ideas with me?" he asked, slightly smirking as Regina smiled before biting her lip and smirking herself.

"If you want me to," she said, playing the teasing game they did of 'I am not going to bother telling you as I do not have to, even though I actually want to. And I do not want you to tell me if you do not want to know when actually I want to know because I am your loving partner and I actually like hearing about your ideas and stuff'. They did this a lot, a little tease to each other. And they really were made for each other.

"Maybe I do."

"Then maybe I will tell you." She smirked again before continuing. "So, there is a few things I want to do. I was thinking a talent show that could be held in the White House and people pay 50 cents to participate and $1 to watch, and for every person that participates or watches we put $5 in for charity."

"So, a charity version of American X Factor?"

Regina nodded before telling him her next idea. "I was also thinking about healthy living-."

Robin cut her off before she could say anything. "Those things never work."

"Ah, but you see it is done wrong. I am doing it differently. What if there was a fun way of exercising?"

"Regina, you are the Queen of knowing exercise is not fun. You hate it."

"Yes, but only when it is not fun. Instead of having Physical Education be about running and sport, what if the students that want to do it right take it, and the students who do not want to have an easier approach so they still have to do laps around the field, but what if there was a more creative way of doing that?"

"How?" Robin really was interested in this idea, she seemed to have really thought it over. And she seemed so excited about it, acting like a little child who had just thought of the best thing ever.

"More fun ways. It should be as two groups, those who want to study it and those who do not. And for those who just do it for fun won't have to write pages on how they managed to run better or list time unless they want to compete against other students. I just do not think running outside in the rain being freezing cold when you don't want to do it anyway is fair. Or students pick which sport(s) they want to do and they do that instead of ones they do not want to do, at least then they are still keeping healthy just doing something they want." Regina explained as Robin listened carefully nodding to what she was saying.

"I think it is a good idea," he said honestly as a spark of a smile formed on the women's features. She was happy her husband agreed with her and seemed to be allowing her to take on the initiative.

"So, I can?"

"Ask Henry and his friends what they think. If they think it is a good idea I cannot see why not."

That was the good thing about having children, you could ask them what they thought and then trial the idea instead of using time and money that could be used on more important things. Of course, Regina would be asking them, and then she would also go to schools and ask as well. She wanted to make sure this plan was as realistic and successful as possible.

"I will do that." She smiled at him before placing her paper and pen back down on the floor.

"Now turn around." Regina gave Robin a sceptical look, as she furrowed her borrows in confusion. And with that, he continued "Just do it." Regina rolled her eyes, however, switched around in the chair as Robin put his hands on either shoulder and pulled her back softly until her back met his chest and he moved his hands lower so they were wrapped around her. Her dark orbs closing in the process.

"This is good," she said, letting out a gentle hum of approval as they cuddled into each other's embrace. She really did just love these moments where it was her and him in each other's warmth while the air outside was freezing, and yet they had each other to keep themselves warm. And every day they remembered how lucky they are to be there, to be in each other's embrace, to have a home, and not just any home, the house that the Americans had put them in to serve them. Regina and Robin wanted to do anything they could to make the country better and their people happy.

She didn't know how long they were like that, resting in each other's embrace before Robin spoke. "The boys should be getting back soon." She nodded, knowing it must have been a while they were like this. They could do that, lie there for hours, not even needing to move, but shouldn't Robin really be getting back to work.

So, Regina shifted, turned her head to look at him before asking. "When do you have to be back?"

"I can stay as long as you want." And then the next question appeared in her mind.

"But you are very busy."

He shook his head in protest. "When I do not have urgent paperwork or meetings I can catch up on the other stuff whenever."

Regina nodded and rested back on his arm until the boys came back. That's when Robin chose to get some work done. After he would be finished they could spend the evening together as the family.

So, when the boys came back and they had dinner, Robin managed to get quite a bit of work done and still helped Regina and the boys with preparing the meal.

Now they were all sitting on the floor in the hall in a small circle just talking about the day. They didn't like sitting on the sofas, it didn't give them the close connection of being face to face while being close to each other. It was either two sit on one, two on the other, or them all cramped onto one with their sides facing each other, having to turn their heads. So, they thought of the idea of sitting on the floor rather than around a table where the stupid things got in the way. No this was closer, more connecting.

So, they all spoke about their day, and of course, Roland was the most enthusiastic. Robin was the vaguest, only telling them about things he had seen, or somewhere he had gone in the house. He wanted to keep the work side away from the children as much as possible. With Regina, he would tell her near enough everything unless he wasn't allowed to. There were things he was not allowed to tell her, and she understood. He had to protect his people first, and when he took on this role the people were trusting him.

Henry, of course, had been at the house with his friends so they knew his day already, however, the youngest member of the family didn't, so he agreed to participate and tell them how his day at school was.

Regina was proud of her eldest, he had adapted to having a younger brother and they never fought either. If a fight was about to break out, Henry would always compose himself and calm the situation, and if he would just walk away and close the door so Roland could not follow him.

But then there was the fact he would share his stuff. Of course, there were things that he didn't which Regina did not mind like, obviously, he couldn't share his clothes or his phone or take his PS4 into Roland's room, but on the PS4 subject, he did let the boy go into his room sometimes to play it. Roland understood there were times he could not play it and he knew to ask before asking if he could, and if he ever got angry about it, he would be told he can play on it next time. He never got told off and neither did Henry and they both turned out to be good children.

A few days later, Regina was in one of the White House offices after her light broke in the First Lady ones. Despite it being a cold winters day, the sun was filtering through the windows as she wrote. She had the door that leads to the corridor open, letting the air in, plus despite how many people there were in the building this corridor was not used a lot.

And that is when she heard it.

Two of the people who worked closely with Robin was walking past the office, unaware of the female in the room listening when she heard the words, "Are you sure the President's wife doesn't know?"

"No, he has known for months, even before he came into office and he never told her."

"Well, one it is highly dangerous, the fact there is not enough security in parts of it. Two she cannot go now if she does not know as they won't be prepared for her."

"It's tomorrow, though. He only has tonight to tell her."

"Or he will just up and leave without saying anything."

"For all we know she already knows."

"I think we would know if she did." And with that, the voices went quiet as they faded off down the corridor.

Regina frowned. She knew they were talking about her and Robin. But going somewhere? Her not knowing. No, that could not be true. She got up and walked to a room with a computer, as the current office she was in did not have one. She did not need it anyway as she was writing.

As First Lady, she did have parts of his schedule, it was just not as detailed as what he had.

She logged on and went through Robins schedule. There it was, February 2nd, travelling the US. And 'click on the date to find out more information.' So, of course, Regina did that. He was going for two weeks, two whole weeks and he had not told her.

There was a mix of emotions for the female. Hurt, and anger, confusion. Why had he not told her?

And then the anger settled in, overwhelming her. However, she continued to look through the information. Finding out what they had said about the lack of security was true and that he was in fact in danger going on this trip.

She shut down the computer having enough of reading it, tears flooding in her eyes from the hurt and anger coursing through her body. And stormed out of the room.

A few faces turned to her as she walked the corridors of the House. A few even trying to stop her and ask her if she was okay. But Regina managed to make her way to the family residents, knowing she would be alone there and slammed the door of the sitting room shut. She needed to release the anger without breaking anything, so the door seemed the perfect fit to do that.

The brunette's hands covered her face, over her eyes as she cried. Standing at the side of the room, not being able to move that tiny bit to collapse on the sofa. She was now a sobbing statue.

After a while, Regina managed to compose herself and sit at a table in the hall that was at the side of the wall. That was when Robin walked in, the boys somewhere in the house, nowhere in sight. As far as they knew, they were with some of the staff in the gardens helping with maintaining it, even if it was winter. Regina said it was fine as long as they kept warm, and that was the plan for them to do until the evening. So, it gave them more than enough time to talk or argue, whichever one was to happen.

She looked up at him and glared as he walked through the door, Robin looking at her with confusion and worry. Her eyes were stained red from her crying, her cheeks full of dried tears. Honestly, she looked like she had, had a meltdown. And he was scared for her because Regina was normally strong.

"When we got married, you promised me you would never lie to me." She spoke up, although it wasn't very loud. More like a broken, silent voice. Hardly managing to speak.

"Regina I-." He tried to say, he didn't know what she was talking about. But Regina cut him off.

"You promised me you would always tell me stuff. That we are a team." She looked away from him, staring into space. "So, tell me, Robin, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Robin furrowed his brows, the idea of telling her about his trip completely fallen from his mind at that moment. Forgetting that he was going, and apart from things she knew he could not tell her this was the only thing he could and had not. And was the thing he at that time could not remember, so he shook his head. "No, I don't."

Regina laughed, mocked at his words, scolded herself for appearing so weak to him when it seemed that even at this point he did not care. "So, what? It was just a rumour what I heard? And what I then confirmed earlier?"

"You are going to have to tell me what you are talking about." He spoke softly, trying to calm the ever-heating argument that was happening. He still had no idea what she was talking about.

"You going away." She pretty much screamed, the anger boiling out of her. And Robin's eyes widened as he realised. The shock and worry over not telling her happening in that split instant. He didn't say anything for a moment, just trying to adjust to the fact she knew. To the fact, he had completely forgotten to tell her, he, of course, was going to. He had planned to sooner, but with everything going on he had forgotten. It was a mistake.

"Regina I'm s-."

"Do not tell me you are sorry." She seethed as she spoke. Regina didn't want an apology, she wanted him to tell her. And with that she stood and left the room, going to their room wanting to get away from him. But Robin followed. They were not finished yet.

They both walked into the room, full of anger. "Do not walk away from me." Regina turned around, staring him dead in the eyes.

"You are going to be going out there, with hardly any security, by yourself, without even giving me the chance to go with you," she shouted, and of course, he was going to shout back.

"You said it. Hardly any security I cannot risk your life."

"But you can risk yours?"

"Regina," He sighed. "You might be pregnant. And as your husband, pregnant or not I have to do whatever to protect you."

"Oh, so that means if you die from getting shot, or being stabbed." She listed on her fingers the types of things that could happen. "That I have to raise our sons and possibly a baby on my own? And tell them what happened to you?" She really was not calming down, anger flowing through her. Boiling her blood.

"The world is not a crime film, Regina. Stop being so dramatic."

"No Robin, that is exactly what the world is." The tears began to flow again as she made her point.

"I will be fine."

"I watch the news every day, and you do too. We see those people being stabbed, being shot. You want to change that. But there are loads of people out there who would be more than happy to pull that damn trigger on you. And as much as I want to deny it, we both know that is true. For once in your bloody life will you stop being so laid back about this."

"Will you for once in your life let me take a chance and do what I want without interfering," he snapped, shouted and Regina froze.

"Well, if you want to take a chance when it involves putting your life on the line. Then oh how stupid am I to try and stop you," she said quietly before she walked past him, turning around and saying one more thing. "When were you going to tell me, hmm? When were you getting on that plane? Or were you just going to message me?" And with that she left, even Robin's effort of saying 'wait' she still left.

She had only locked herself in one of the rooms of the house, eventually going back when she thought Robin would be back at work. Regina had been crying more, however, calming herself down she made her way back to the residents, walking through the hall and then she realised he was still there.

She ignored him and walked into the bedroom, but Robin was having none of it, upset and angry himself he followed her into the room.

"I have nothing to say to you." Regina turned around and stared at him.

"Regina, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he said softly, apologetically. And for a second she just wanted to run into his arms and hug him, the same as what he wanted to do in that second, just forgive each other and talk and sort everything out. But no, she would not do that. She had to remain angry and not let him get away with it.

"Well, you did a pretty-." She sucked in a breath, the emotions over the whole situation getting to her. "Good job." But after she spoke, the angry mask came back over her, once again staring at him with hurt and anger.

Robin walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, but the brunette moved her head away from his touch. "I am sorry." The room was silent, even his words were quiet. And with that he moved to touch her cheek again, this time she did not move. She just let the man run his fingers over her smooth skin.

"I still hate you." He chuckled as she let out a small giggle, it was more joking words. And he could tell by her voice it was more gentle than before with a touch of humour.

Robin moved his head forward, waiting for approval from Regina. She brought a hand up to the back of his head and pushed him down, the two of them crashing into a kiss. Their anger from the argument being realised in the joining of tongues and power from the couple, who were still a bit heated over what had happened.

But now their anger was being channelled into the kiss, as it fired up with passion and want. Robin wrapping his arms around the female and pushing her toward the bed, her legs hitting the edge hard as his hands moved down to the long skirt she was wearing, scraping at the skin of her thighs through the material allowing a moan to leave her lips.

'Fuck' came a breathless reply from Regina as he sunk his hands lower, grabbing the skirt by the hem and pulling it up her thighs, his skin touching the outside of them sending shocks of pleasure right to where she now needed him.

When the piece of clothing was bunched up around her waist, Robin lifted her from her arse, wrapping his arms around her and threw her onto the bed, him falling on top of her as they once again joined their lips and tongues, their bodies pressed against each other, the man above her using his hands either side of her to keep as much weight off her as he could.

After a few minutes, when the two physically needed air they pulled apart. Their eyes darker, full of lust as they looked at one another. The desire was clear as they did, and Robin shifted his weight to one hand, moving the other down her body slowly, softly.

He sat up and put both hands on the skirt she was wearing and pulled it down, the female moving her hips up so he could move it easier, and then he dropped it at the side of the bed.

He then put his hands on her again, moving across her toned and thin stomach, and for a split second, he wondered if she could be growing a little life inside her. And just in case she was, Robin ran his hand across her lower abdomen in a loving, gentle touch.

The brunette below him smiled, she knew what he was doing, and she hoped that there was a baby inside her. Their baby. Because despite their arguments, she wanted to have his baby more than anything in the entire world.

After a few minutes of running his hand over her still flat stomach, the one he could not wait to watch grow, he moved lower, running his index finger across her sex through the thin underwear. Gasps and moans leaving the brunette's lips as he teased her through the already soaked material.

"Robin please," Regina groaned, and Robin got the message. His other hand accompanying the other once again as he hooked his rough digits around the thin garment and slowly, torturously pulled it down, allowing his hands to touch ever piece of skin he could on both legs, electrifying the sensations for her as she withered under his touch. And as his hands reached the bottom, he continued to slowly remove them from her, throwing them at the side of the bed where her skirt was.

He then moved his hands back up her thighs, this time going a bit faster, knowing how impatient the brunette could be. However, as he reached the top of her smooth, slender legs near the apex of her thighs, he slowed down, caressing the skin that was like silk against his hand. Robin reached her heat, his fingers slowly running through it, earning gasps and moans and groans from his wife as she gently rocked her hips against his hand in a slow movement urging him to carry on.

He slowly entered her with two of his fingers. Pushing inside her easy as she moaned feeling them slowly move into her, filling her. She gasped and bucked her hips as the brunette closed her darkened orbs. Robin let her adjust a moment before he slowly moved his fingers out, nearly all the way, the tips of them at her entrance before slowly pushing them back in.

He did this a few times before he began bringing up the pace and curling his fingers into her. Hitting the spot, he knew very could make her see stars from, have his beautiful wife begging him, making her reach her peak.

She could feel it building inside her, with every push of his digits inside her she could feel her climax rising. She thrust her hips against his fingers, building the pressure she needed, and then his thumb was on her clit, curling it, pressing on it. And she knew she was close, could tell by how her body was responding to him, the noises she could hear herself make.

With a bit more attention to her bundle of nerves and thrusts of his fingers, Regina climbed over the edge, her closed eyes being covered with the imagines of black and white spots. Her body arched off the bed and it tightening around his fingers as she let out the most lust filled and desired moans, her body sending pulsations of pleasure through her body until she calmed as Robin slowed his fingers down and removed his thumb from her clit and pulled them out of her.

Once she had calmed down from her high, Regina opened her eyes and looked at him, then down his body as he was still sitting with either leg at her side. She could see his want for her, so Regina moved up slightly, using one hand to keep herself up as she ran her right down his body and over the bulge in his pants before quietly saying "I want you."

With the confirmation from Regina and the built-up arousal that Robin was feeling, he had no time to waste so he removed his trousers and pants. He sat at the edge of the bed for a moment and removed them before lying on the now laying down Regina, on top of her. His hands either side of her to keep himself up.

"Before I do, though, you have to promise me that you're not angry anymore." He used one of his hands to run across her cheek. "Because I will not do this while you are."

"I love you, Robin, I will always be upset over the fact you are putting your life at risk, but I understand you have to." She spoke honestly. Regina was not angry anymore, she just wished he had told her.

With a kiss to her lips, Robin pushed into her. Filling every inch of her warm slick walls as they both groaned with pleasure. He started slow, just getting them both used to him moving inside her, building up the desire in both.

However, after a few slow movements, he began to move faster, hitting the spot that made her moan in pleasure, his own noises being released from his own lips. He sucked on her shoulder, something he knew Regina liked as they continued to move their hips together at the same time, drawing out the pleasure from one another.

They both knew they were getting close as Robin pulsated inside her and Regina's walls contracting around him. With a few more thrusts they both released the climax together, him spilling inside her as her walls tightened around him. Both calming down with a few small thrusts, and Robin laying down next to her.

"I love you," she whispered after a few moments.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a bit before getting up and getting dressed, and then both spending the evening with the boys telling them he was going away tomorrow. Then spending the night together in each other's arms. They were going to miss each other, but it was his job and they knew their hearts were with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short chapter

But the end you will see why sorry.

Any mistakes are mine.

Sorry it has taken so long to update.

I will try to update sooner especially where I left it.

* * *

Robin had gone, he had really gone on this trip without her. She missed him so much, the bed feeling a bit colder, more space which she hated. Coming home from her office knowing he wouldn't be joining her soon. The passes that had been made in the corridors. And the empty seat in the Oval office where he had already spent so much time.

It had only been a few weeks since they had moved into the White House, but they had been together nearly all the time. Even if they didn't see each other all the time she always had him near, she knew he was safe, she could go to him if he wasn't in a meeting and just sit with him and give him a hug if either needed it. And right now, she needed him more than ever, she had never felt so lonely in her life even with the boys, his son, that small part of him that was always with them. And the possibility she was carrying a piece of them inside her, but that was not for sure and she could not find out yet so she could not say she was. Robin being away was the reason Regina needed him to hug her and be with her and Robin being away was the reason she could not have him with her.

There were things Regina missed about their past life, like the weekend… all weekend. Would be family time, nobody went to see friends and nobody went to work. Paperwork for work was done and homework unless a few weeks' project that still had a few weeks to go was finished. They played computer games, board games, watched TV and films and just had time the four of them.

But now? Now, she hardly seen him on the weekend. Yes, he was always in the building and there for her and the children but they never got the quality family time they use to.

 **Knock, knock.**

Regina sighed and waltzed over to the door of the residence area, standing up a little straighter and opening the door. Only to find one of her members of staff.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mrs Locksley. But we managed to get you an interview on the Saturday night show tomorrow, if you are interested? We know its short notice and we tried to tell…" The girl rambled on, she was new and was quite shy and Regina felt in a way she was trying to much. Sucking up to her a bit. But honestly, Regina didn't mind too much. At looking at her CV this girl hadn't ever worked before and going High School where you still have a bit of help. Skipping College and never working to going to the White House would be a big thing. So, she just had to teach the girl that she didn't have to try too much to impress her, especially as Regina had given her the job despite the lack of experience. That's what caused Regina to silence the girl, by cutting in.

"That is fine, tell them I will be there." Regina spoke gently as she gave the girl a grateful, and praised smile for what she had done. She was only young, about 19 having gone straight out of school, she was one of the youngers and if she had just been a month later she wouldn't even be here now, or it would be part time.

"Okay, thank you Mrs Locksley." The girl replied shyly, and honestly, she really didn't need to thank Regina.

"You don't need to thank me." Regina smiled, before turning her head slightly. The boys were not home. "Why don't you come in for a bit? Surly you must be due a break now?" She never invited staff into the house, so this was a rare moment. And that must have been obvious by how the female just stood there for a second, mouth agape and eyes slightly wider.

"I uh, can't, should get back." Melissa stuttered, she defiantly was not expecting a invite into the First Lady and Presidents private residence.

"You are more than welcome to, and anyway I am your boss and I say you are on break so you are welcome to." If the nineteen year old refused this time however, Regina would not continue with the subject anymore.

"Are- Are you sure?" Regina nodded and moved the side.

"Yes I am."

Melissa walked in, looking around the room attentively. She really did feel out of place here. But the place was gorgeous, the walls painted in white, creating a neutral but bright atmosphere and quite a lot of the décor was similar to Regina's First Lady office, so she guessed it was Regina who had picked the design for here.

"The place is nice." The young blonde commented as Regina closed the door of the private area of the building.

"Thank you." Regina walked through the hall with the girl as they made their way to the dining room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes Please. Do you have juice?" She asked and Regina just gave out a little chuckle and nodded her head. She honestly found the girl adorable, one of the reasons she had employed her was her shyness and the fact of how polite and sweet she was. Regina seen a chance in the girl, and potential. And unlike employers these days, Regina was willing to be patient with her and spend the time to help her build confidence. Something Regina done when she used to own her own business empire, but then Henry grew older and she began a life with Robin. Not to mention the other thing that happened…

But that was the past, a past that had been hidden well. And luckily the media could not get their hands on.

"Mrs Locksley?" Regina was pulled out of her thoughts by Melissa looking at her worriedly. A similar expression Regina had not known she had been wearing herself.

"Sorry, I just went into a daydream, I will get your juice. What one would you like?"

"Orange, I said that… are you sure you are okay?" She asked, quite concerned. Regina just shook her head brushing off the question, before she left to get herself a much-needed coffee and Melissa juice.

Once the younger female had gone, Regina sat in the sitting room. That thought, about her business. One that had been long buried was now at the fore front of her brain. There was no need to think about it, about what had happened. It was in the past, but if the media found out, if the press got a hold of it. The lies, the threats, the bankruptcy.

Just then her phone rang, dragging the thoughts out of the brunettes' mind. She picked it up, pressing the call button as it was the house phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Regina asked, unaware of who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Tink. Have you told Robin yet?" Tink just had to come out with the reason she had phoned straight away, and yes another secret Regina had not told Robin yet. One she would rather tell him in person. No, it wasn't that she was pregnant.

"No, I haven't." She heard the female on the other side sigh and then,

"You need to tell him." Regina was the one to sigh this time.

"Is that all or am I about to have a lecture." Regina said bored, not wanting to hear why she should tell Robin yet.

"Fine. I will speak to you later." And with that Tink hung up and left Regina in her thoughts.

She had so many secrets, well two at the minute. But Robin knew about one of the secrets. And this one wasn't necessarily bad, she just didn't want the media to find out. It was for him and him only, something she had planned before he became President, that she had decided to keep secret until a closer date. Which Tink was right, she should have told him by now.

With a huff, Regina got up and walked into the Yellow Oval office and rested on the sofa for a few minutes, before she heard another knock on the door.

Could she not have a few minutes to rest?

Regina got up from the sofa and made her way to the doors of the family area before opening them.

She was faced with a man from Robins protection team.

"Mrs Locksley, I am sorry to announce there has been an attack at the hotel Mr Locksley was staying at-."

An attack? The man's words trailed off. Regina didn't hear the rest, she froze. Her whole world falling apart at that moment. Robin? Was he alive? Was he dead. She tuned in back to reality as the man finished speaking.

"-Identify the body."

He was dead. She had told him not to go, she had told him it was dangerous. The person she was meant to grow old with gone. And she had to tell her two sons that their father was gone. That he would never see Roland graduate, or Henry become the star pupil he had always wanted to see. If she was pregnant the baby would never know him, he would never know they existed. Tears flooded Regina's eyes flooded with tears, her hands coming up to meet her cheeks under her eyes, brushing off the tears that had formed there. Sobs leaving her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is M rated for dark themes and possible triggers and possible death. Please try to read until the end if you can as there is happiness. This idea was by my friend thank you. I wanted to get this chapter on so it has not been read though proper, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Regina walked into the dark, cold room. It was plain, silent, cold and dim. No wall paper or paint on the walls, only the brick it had been made of. And then a window, the window she would have to identify her husband. The window that would seal her fate. That Regina was going to be a widow. That Roland was going to lose a father after losing mother. And Henry would lose the only father figure he would ever know.

She took a deep, shaky breath before walking forward. The legs keeping her up threatening to let her go, fall, collapse into a pile of pain and sorrow for the loss of her husband. Regina walked, walked until she got to the window, eyes brimming with tears. They fell, they fell when she got to the window and seen his still body. Her hands covering her mouth, and gave a nod.

"Yes, that's my husband." She said in between sobs, her voice a whisper to the security guards in the room.

They nodded between themselves and a few left the room, one staying and walking over to her.

"Mrs Locksley, we are truly sorry-." Regina cut in, she didn't want their pity or their sorry for what had happened. She wanted her husband back. "Thanks." She stated coldly before walking out the room and asking for somebody to take her home.

They walked to the exit of the building not before… Tink rushed through the doors her arms wrapping around the brunette and tears leaving her eyes.

"Regina I am so sorry." Came the muffled words of the blonde as she embraced Regina, who gladly took comfort in her friend. Her own eyes filling with more tears, but really, she hadn't stopped crying since she found out about his death. Tink had found out about Robins death through phone call, after Regina had asked somebody to call her to tell her. Regina needed her friend, Tink and Mary Margret so they were as well as Robins and Regina's parents the first to find out.

"I just want him back." Regina whispered, just enough for Tink to hear and nobody else. The blonde gave a nod in understanding before pulling away.

"I know but me and Mary Margret are here for you. And if you need anything." Regina nodded.

"Would you be able to stay with me tonight? I need to tell the boys and I don't want to be alone tonight." The female nodded and lead Regina outside and home, the last place her and Robin had been together. And really now the White House didn't feel like the home she was meant to spend the next four happy years in.

It felt like a prison that she could not wait to get out of as soon as the Vice President is put into office. It couldn't come sooner.

She got to the house, the boys would be home in a few minutes. And Regina would have to tell them. Tell them their father had passed away. She walked into the sitting room, wiping her eyes and composing herself. And sat down with Tink next to her, just then she heard the laughter of the two boys. She turned her head and then the boys froze in their space when they see her, obviously, she hadn't been able to hide her sadness. Roland ran to Regina jumping onto her lap and giving her the biggest hug.

"Gina why you crying?" Henry walked over to the innocent child and the now crying Regina, who couldn't hold her tears at the young boys' question.

"Mom?" Henry asked. "What's happened?" Regina looked down at Roland as she held him in her arms. She had to tell it to him, she wasn't going to use words like death, not yet. She was going to use other words until she had calmed down about the situation so she could explain it better to him later. For now, she just had to tell him daddy was not going to be coming home.

"Roland, dad won't be coming home." Regina managed to keep herself calm, as she looked up at Henry who had a confused look on his face, and looking at Tink. He then changed it to one of knowing and both Regina and the blonde nodded.

"Why?" Roland's innocent question came out and Regina looked down at him.

"Because he had to go somewhere, but he loves you very much. And I am going to look after you." Roland nodded.

"Will daddy ever come back?"

Regina didn't want to say he wouldn't ever so she decided to go for a different approach to the question.

"You will see him again, one day." And with that Roland happily nodded, not understanding the severity of the situation and got down from her lap happily running off.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Regina looked at him with confusion.

"Sure, about what?"

"That Robin has ya know." He didn't want to say the 'dead' word, he knew it would make it worse for her.

"Yes, I seen his body." Regina looked to Tink then back at him, the female next to her contently listening to what Henry had to say.

"Mom, that attack. It was on the news. It happened when Robin was travelling back to the hotel, they hadn't done any coverage for his journey back. Like they hadn't for any of his travels on this trip. So, nobody apart from him and the security knew if he was there or not. But my calculations say he was not." Henry was a smart kid, but it didn't make sense.

"But why would they fake his death? I seen him, he was pale, lifeless." Regina shook explaining to him.

"Make up- Haven't you ever watched films. Where somebody has to go into hiding for their safety." Regina stood up. And walked out of the room, into the kitchen.

"Henry, leave the film talk for a bit." Tink softly said before following the direction Regina had gone in.

Henry let out a sigh and walked to his room, taking out the phone in his pocket. He had a few phone calls and research to do. He was going to prove his point.

Later that day, the security team contacted Regina asking her to come down to the North Portfolio of the White House where the Vice President was going to make a statement announcing the Presidents death to the nation. They had asked Regina if she wanted to but she denied, knowing she couldn't do it. However, agreed to make a smaller statement after.

She stood next to the man who was soon to be President, she had decided to go for black, in her choice of colour. She was now a grieving wife after all. Tears filled her eyes once again, she had hardly stopped since finding out.

"Dear nation, I regret and I am saddened to announce that the President was attacked this afternoon at 1PM. We won't be releasing a lot of information. But there will be a two-day national mourning and at the end of the month I will take oath to office. Until then I will be acting President." Regina kept her head down during the whole speech, the silence was making her feel suffocated, trapped. The only noise was of the man speaking. But it was strange, why wasn't he becoming President as soon as.

Once he had finished he moved away and let Regina take over, she lifted her head and walked to the podium. Standing behind it.

"I would like to ask everybody, to please give me and my family time as we grieve over my husband's passing. The funeral will be small, with only close friends and family there. We will be leaving the White House shortly after my husband's funeral. Thank you everybody, for all the time you give us and the privacy of which we ask for." She began to shake during her speech and as soon as she had finished, Regina was off the podium and making her way back inside.

The next day, Regina woke up. She thought it was a dream, just a bad dream. But no, it was reality. Robin was gone.

The day of the funeral, had taken it's time to arrive. Time seemed to have stopped. She had gone for a black, quite baggy dress. Regina didn't want to wear anything tight, she felt it to be wrong for her to wear. It went just below her knees and had a sense of fashion to it.

There was a knock on the door and stood there was her parents. It had been the first time she had seen them since Robins death. Just like it would be when she seen Robins parent. Yes, they had talked on the phone to arrange the funeral, but they couldn't get there until the day. But they offered support and help to her whenever they could.

"Mom, dad." She whispered as they put their arms around her, Regina crying on their shoulders. Cora ran her hand down Regina's back, trying to give her daughter comfort.

A few moments later the Locksley's arrived. Patricia and Ryan Locksley. They were both still quite young, having had Robin at a young age.

"Regina." Came the gentle voice of Patricia Locksley. She had such a loving and caring way of speaking. A motherly way. Regina looked up and Cora and her father let go as she walked over to Robins parents. Hugging them both. Patricia was very calm, Regina knew she was upset over her son's death. But she was very good at hiding it. Paticia pulled away and looked at Regina.

"Let's get you inside so we can all finish getting ready." Regina nodded and they all walked inside.

"I heard on the news they have caught nearly everybody responsible for our lads passing." Announced Robins father, Regina nodded having been aware that they were just looking for two more people, who seemed to be working close together. "Supposedly they had been planning this for weeks before it happened." Regina just continued to nod at his words, she already knew this and she wasn't in the mood to talk about the killers.

"Regina, love." Mrs Locksley cut in. She was full of worry for the female.

"Yes, sorry." She looked at them, the whole room wearing looks of worry between them as they all looked at Regina. "Excuse me." And with that Regina left and locked herself in her and Robins bedroom, not leaving or speaking to anybody until it was time to leave for the funeral. Only then did she make a silent appearance. Walking to the car and getting in, not talking to the press, her family or anybody. Regina had finally broke. She couldn't handle it anymore.

In the building, of the funeral. Regina had agreed to do a speech, and asked despite it normally being males Regina asked if she could be one of the carriers of the coffin. They had reluctantly agreed and she managed to carry it, only by being between two men slightly taller than her so she didn't have the full weight of him.

She sat down on the front row silently through the whole thing and just before they walked outside she went over. The coffin was open and she placed her hand on his forehead. Her mind playing tricks as she thought she seen him move, take a breath. But no, she couldn't because he was dead. There was no way.

After they went outside and she made her speech as the coffin rested waiting to be lowered.

"Robin, we might have only been married a year, but my heart was and will be with you forever. We may never grow old together, but I will grow old for the both of us. I promise to look after Roland, protect him and hold him when he is upset. And with every breath I take I will remember how lucky I was to have found you. My soul mate, my love, my husband. I love you." By time she had finished tears where streaming down her eyes.

Regina didn't go to the after party, she decided to just go home. Spend some time by herself.

"The last two people responsible for Robin Locksley's murder has been found and arrested." Announced the news reader a few days later, to the broken Regina who sat there with red eyes staring at the screen. Now with nobody staying with her and Henry who she had sent to her parents and with Roland spending time with his grandparents. Regina had nobody in the house, yes the security and workers tried to check up on her but she had practically bolted the place shut.

She hardly slept, and was still. She hardly moved. It was like she had completely closed down. However later that day Regina managed to get the strength to do a very important thing. And to do something she had feared of doing since the funeral. Because she knew whatever the result it was going to hurt. She had known about the announcement for a few days as they had kept it secret until now, only telling a few people. Regina stood from the sofa a few hours later after the announcement and walked into the bathroom. She picked up the small box which read 'pregnancy test.'

After it had been taken she walked into the next room, sitting down by the window. Placing it window down, so she could look at it when she was ready. That is when she heard it, footsteps. Who on earth managed to get in? In fact, why? She had told them she was not to be disturbed.

"I thought I said I was to be alone." Her cold voice stated through the silence. "So please leave."

"I think this is somebody you are going to want to see." Came the familiar voice of her husband, no Regina was imagining it. It couldn't…

She turned around, and there he was in the flesh. Robin, her husband.

"Robin." Came the females whisper as she had an instant rush of strength and ran into his arms. Robin was here, it wasn't a dream. Regina was in his arms, as they wrapped around her.

"I thought you was dead." She cried into his shirt, against his shoulder.

"What kind of sick joke were you playing?" She turned into anger, her eyes glaring at him when she pulled away.

"I am sorry, I couldn't, we couldn't let anybody know I was alive until they caught the criminals. And we needed you to be the grieving widow." Robin stated as he kept his arms around her.

"Too right I was, I cried at your grave. I mourned you. I told our children that you were dead. Thought I might be faced with being pregnant without you here-." Robin cut in.

"Might be pregnant?"

Regina broke off from his hug and walked over to the white stick.

"Our future is on that." They both looked down at the stick like it was the most interesting thing on the planet, like it was going to do something other than wait to be picked up and find out the results.

Regina did the honours, picking it up as Robin stood next to her. "Four, three, two, one…" They said in sync and then she turned it over.

Pregnant.

This time the tears were of happiness as Regina put the test back down and hugged her husband.

Not only had she gotten her husband back today, but now they had a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has taken so long I am still not happy but i will go over it later and edit it. My compuer has broke so I had to find other ways of updating. It should end up going into everything in more detail as well when I update it.

* * *

After a loving embrace, one full of happiness and hope over their baby and him being back. The now over joyed pair moved into the living room, they needed to talk. In the time Robin, had left, Regina had suspected, correctly that they were having a baby and he wanted to know about it. Robin felt like he should have been there, throughout the time she had been suspicious of the pregnancy.

They sat down on the cream, coloured sofa that had its back facing the bedroom bodies twisted slightly so they could face each other. In the first time in weeks Regina finally relaxed into the sofa, allowing her body to soften and her bones go limp. It was a nice change to the rigid, tense feeling from the second half of the month. She smiled as she looked at her husband before beginning.

"As you know just before you left I missed my period, we said that maybe it was just a false alarm and to wait to see if I had one." She shrugged, indicating there wasn't much to it. "So, I guessed I might be, and as time went on I had this feeling, it was hard to explain. But I knew-." She paused. And then looked deeper into his eyes. "I was too scared to confirm it." Robin placed his hand onto her arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." He admitted. A slight sadness which Robin was trying to hide, he felt guilty. But he knew he had to leave her for those weeks, and at least he had because who knows what would have happened to him if he didn't. Missing a few weeks of his wife's pregnancy was better than missing his child's entire life.

She shook her head. "You're here now."

"You know I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to?"

"I know." She smiled gently to reassure him.

"How about the kids, Roland. What do they know?" He asked, worried about what his son would know. He didn't want to confuse the kid, thinking his daddy was gone, passed away for good. Only to find out he was still alive, it would confuse him.

"I told Henry, but Roland I… couldn't tell him. I just said you was gone, not coming back." She sighed. "But you do love him." Robin's saddened expression grew, he couldn't believe what Regina had been through, she had to try to tell his son that he was dead. She couldn't.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that, I wish I could go back…"

"You are here, that is what matters." Regina replied quietly, she didn't want Robin to feel bad about it. He was back and she wanted to spend every moment of her time with him happy, not worrying about the past. She had accepted he had to do it. He didn't need to explain to her, she knew the job he had taken. Knew there was things he had to do and say that she wouldn't know about. Yes, it had an impact on her. But he was back and that was what mattered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved his hand up to her cheek, gently caressing the smooth skin. Bare of makeup, she was beautiful Regina didn't need the mask and he had told her that many times. But at least he got to see the gorgeous person underneath.

She moved forward at the touch of his hand and pressed her lips gently to him. Her hands going either side of him, on his arms. As they shared a soft, but passionate kiss one they had both wanted since he had revealed to her that he was alive.

The kiss slowly grew with passion as their bodies started to press closer together and tongues were added, searching the familiarities of each others mouths. Fighting for control once again. His hands worked over her sides as he ran his hands down them, touching her clothed body, missing feeling her body. Regina's hands resting on the strong, flexing muscles.

She broke the kiss, for a moment her breath was heavy as she regained air. Her now darkened eyes looked toward Robin as she stared into the darkened blue seas.

"Let's take this into the bedroom?" Regina asked as her husband nodded and guided her into the room, locking the door. He knew that they weren't expecting the kids home until later, but in case they fell asleep or decided to have a shower after Robin knew it would be best that nobody found out he was back by walking into the room. They needed to find out gently, it was going to be a shock.

Once that was done, Robin wrapped his arms around his wife's still small frame, hands flattening against the small of her back. As she smiled and looked up into his eyes, despite her heals she was still slightly smaller, probably because she had exchanged her high ones for something a little safer for pregnancy since she had thought she was.

There was lust and passion flowing between the couple's eyes. As he moved a hand from her back to her face, taking a cheek into it and just spending a minute looking at her. Having her back with him. And then Regina moved forward, brushing her soft bare lips against his as they shared a new, gentle joining of lips.

Once the couple had had a shower they walked back into the Livingroom, Regina and Robins parents were coming over at the same time to drop the boys off and they were due to now. They were going to reveal to them then their friends about Robin being back. Then tomorrow the public. They were going to wait about the baby, Regina and Robin wanted that between them and the doctors.

They cuddled together on the sofa as they waited for the welcome of their parents, which they knew would be Roland running into the family area of the house. And at that thought the door opened and there was the running of tiny feet and then obviously, Roland had seen Robin because there was the loud shout of 'Papa'. Robin stood, bent down and the little boy ran into his father's arms.

Regina stood from her place also, as she watched the two be reunited. Roland might have not understood what had happened but the two of them did. And then as Regina looked up she seen the shocked looks of her and Robins parents, and a small smirk from Henry. He was defiantly a smart kid; how did he manage to work this stuff out? How did he get all the information to find out Robin was alive from TV shows and movies?

Regina placed her hand on Robins upper arm, a silent plea to get him to notice the others in the room who now needed addressing. Robin lifted his tear-filled face to his wife as she did a nod in the direction of the family, despite wanting to bend down and hug him at seeing the happy but sad look of disappointment in himself at what he had done to his son. Robin turned his head as he was greeted with his family.

The man gently let go of his son and stood, looking at the people in front of him.

"I know this is a bit of a shock-." Robins father crossed his arms, a scolding look on his face. Robin might be the President, he was still Robins dad and still had the right to tell off, or rant at his son.

"Damn right boy." He stated as he continued. "Do you know what you put Regina through?" He pointed at Regina. "What you put your mother, and me through." Robin sighed and looked down like a kid who had been told off. He looked back up, trying to fight the tears. Robin knew he had hurt Regina, he knew he had hurt his family. He hadn't want to do it, more than anything. He could only hope his family would understand. He looked at his father before apologising.

"Not good enough." Robins mother put a hand softly against his father's chest in a silent ask to stop before she dropped it and looked at Robin.

"Let him explain, I am sure there would be a reason." She knew Robin, and she always seen the good in people. Something Robins father also could do when he wasn't angry, and something Robin also did. Probably because of them.

Robin once again sighed and began talking. "Your right, there is a reason I did it. A reason I faked my death-." He was interrupted by Regina.

"Robin wait." She looked at Henry, she didn't want the boys around to hear this. Henry was becoming a grownup, and he might have known but she didn't want him in this mess any more than he was.

"Henry, can you take Roland to your rooms and keep him there for a bit?" The boy nodded, understanding why his mother didn't want them around, he was a good kid. Robin smiled at both Regina and the boy, thanking them for thinking about the youngest child, and not wanting to add the oldest to the mess. Henry asked Roland to go with him and the boys went off.

"There was these people, they wanted to kill me. Or more importantly, kill one of you in order to get at me. It wasn't safe for me, or you for me to be around while they found them." He explained to the now silent room, all of them staying quiet for what felt like minutes before Cora spoke up.

"I think we can all understand that." She spoke up, looking around the room. She did have a way about her that would mean she was always the one to break the silence in situations where everybody didn't know what to say, or if they should speak next.

Reginas' father, and Robins' parents all gave silent nods as Regina just stood there listening to all of them. She and Robin had pretty much already had this conversation, experienced the anger and hurt his parents were right now before he had told her why it had happened. So, she wanted them to have their moment. So, they could get past this phase as much as possible, and understand it was for the best.

They continued to talk and eventually Robin had got through to them that it was for the best, saying goodbye to their parents. Regina and Robin were alone with the boys, who were still in their rooms.

"Roland, Henry. Can you come in here please?" Soon she heard the running of small feet and the thudding of larger walking as the two boys entered the room, of course Roland first.

"I was thinking." She turned her head to Robin then back to the boys. "We should all spend some family time together, Tink, Mary Margret and David are coming over in a bit. Until then we can spend some time together." Henry who was turning into a moody teenager moaned irritated as Roland bounced on his feet as excited as he was.

So, they all sat down and Robin caught up with the boys who told him everything that had been going on. Robin was very proud at both boys at how they had handled him not being there.

Henry looking after Regina when he could. The boys were doing well at school and all of Henrys projects were getting Bs and Cs one even getting a A+ and A few others getting As. He showed Robin a bit more of his school work. They had been doing a few tests recently, nothing majorly important. Just to see if they were in the right group and how they were doing with work. Henry had been told due to the situation he was in he didn't have to do them yet. But the young man had insisted he did and got several Bs and As putting him in the second to top group in most of his lessons.

Roland had been getting on well with the other students and his Numeracy and Mathematics were getting better, He knew how to take away and add big letters and could divide smaller ones. He also knew his 2,4,5 and 10 times tables. He could read smaller words in children's books and like henry was in the higher groups. He was doing well at working out how to say and spell words he didn't know.

After the talk about school, they had a bit of a conversation about home life when he wasn't there. It had made Regina teary so they decided to stop speaking about that.

They talked until their friends came over and they all cried and smiled when they seen their friend alive and well. Hugs were exchanged and they all talked about the time Robin had been away. Robin had been vague about what he had been doing and where he had been, he wasn't meant to tell anybody except Regina about his location or what he had been doing while he was not there. Due to saftey and security.

After that they got a message from some of Robins team saying that they had moved the talk to the public to today as they had prepared speeches and had talks and everybody that needed to be informed were. They had called the media to arrive at the White House as soon as they could, that was conformed when the TV show they had been watching changed to 'Breaking News at the White House' the reporter saying they didn't know what was going on but they had been called to a news story there.

"Okay the kids are fine here; we need to be going downstairs now." Robin walked into the room, now wearing a suit. Regina already dressed, in a plain cream coloured top and black skirt. She stood and walked with him, linked armed to the entrance of the family area and down the stairs to the main hall of the building where the doors he had to walk out of and do a speech was waiting. He waited far enough and around a corner to not risk being seen by anybody yet, and Regina walked out of the doors of the building meeting the cameras, photography microphones, and news reports standing facing either the house or the cameras saying things, at times turning around to see what was happening behind them. And of course, now the reporters saying she had left the house. And maybe it was something to do with her, or that she was just there as a part of it.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Please quieten down." Announced a spokesperson, everybody being quiet and focusing their attention on him. Regina was standing next to the podium.

"As you would all know, just over a month ago, Mr Locksley was announced to have been killed in an attack at a hotel. Luckily nobody of the general public was killed. Since then, we have announced that the First Lady would be moving out of the White House with her child and her husbands, and the Deputy President would take over. However, it has been recently brought to our attention today none of these things are going to be happening. This has been announced today, due to news that Mr Locksley is in fact alive, and well. And will be coming back to office, with immediate effect. He will start work again tomorrow. Mr Locksley has agreed to come out and talk to you and answer some questions." The man stepped aside, the crowed all looking shocked at the announcement. Now reporters quickly adding some of their own words in before turning around as Robin walked out the doors and onto the podium. Regina still standing there next to it, and now him.

"Good evening everybody. I would like to say thank you to the wishes my wife and family made while I was gone. To respect their wishes of privacy and mourning. They did not know about this like all of you. I cannot go into detail of what happened but it was for the safety of myself and others that we had to do this horrible thing. I will remain your president, however if the wishes of the public is to have me step down and a new member of the team take over than I will respect that and do as asked. But for now I will remain the leader of this wonderful country, which I am proud to have the trust of you to guide and make choices on your behalf. Thank you." Robin took a few questions before heading back in with Regina. She at the time not wanting to make a speech about it, as it was getting to her.

They reached the family area and for the rest of the night they cuddled in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
